kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Quirks
Origami Crane Every time I have used Origami Crane it always hits characters with a chance to dodge. Either I have been extremely lucky to the point of absurdity, or dodge is disabled by the crane.Smuglapse 08:15, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Removed the erroneous information:" Origami Crane *Origami Crane will only guarantee you cannot miss. It can be thought of as raising the accuracy of all of your attacks to 100%. Innates and items that grant dodging will still allow other characters to dodge your attacks. "Smuglapse 06:59, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Juju/Death Mask I believe Juju can no longer remove Death Mask debuff (or even if it does, he will still die the following turn). Someone please confirm that he can actually remove Impending Death. I have tested this a bit (~10 trials) without having removed this debuff a single time. --jiaf 陆 06:22, 1 October 2008 (UTC) You are correct, that info was out of date. I've updated Juju's section. --Zzedar 20:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Zina I believe that Zina's Eye of the Tiger also has no effect if it targets a character switching in. Could someone confirm or disprove this? I've had no luck getting it done. --Zzedar 21:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Not true, I've had it happen a lot. I don't have proof though, sorry. --EsIeX3 03:50, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I can confirm Zina's Eye of the Tiger deals damage to any character switching in. If Eye of the Tiger attacks your foe and it switched out, it's considered an "Evaded" Democroixion (talk) 03:40, June 2, 2018 (UTC) *If a character procs Zina's innate with a physical move while under Leafy Trap, Leafy Trap will trigger but will not deal damage. was just changed to *If a character procs Zina's innate with a physical move while under Leafy Trap, Leafy Trap will trigger and deal damage. ^This was just changed by an anonymous person. However, that would be the normal expected behavior rather than a quirk. I'm guessing that how it currently works is, if Zina kills someone with a physical attack while under Leafy Trap, it will go off but not do damage because the game then sees it as a dark attack, or something to that effect. If anyone knows for sure on this, please change it back and maybe clean up the wording a bit so it's less ambiguous. If Zina attacks with a physical attack under Leafy Trap, it will still trigger because the attack was orginally a physical attack. Zina's innate changes her attacks to dark only if she kills a foe. Mistress's Command will remain a physical attack (this move won't trigger leafy trap regardless) and the other 3 moves would become dark magic attacks. Democroixion (talk) 13:53, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Yellow Rock of Cowards Currently there's a contradictive info concerning Yellow Rock of Cowards and how it works when knocking the wielder of that item out of the battle. Under the section of "Yellow Rock of Cowards" it is mentioned that knocking the wielder of mentioned item won't active it, but under the section of "Knock the Foe Out of Battle" it is claimed that knocking effect will cause Yellow Rock of Cowards to activate. 21:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC)TuJe Yellow Rock of Cowards' effect will only work if either character switches out. Knocking the foe out of battle doesn't qualify. Democroixion (talk) 14:08, June 2, 2018 (UTC)